1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dispensing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pump dispensing apparatus wherein the same mounts a rigid container to a vertical wall surface in cooperation with a piston arranged to apply pressure to the flexible bag and direct contents exteriorly of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various dispensing apparatus is utilized in the prior art in cooperation with a flexible bag to permit storage of components in the flexible bag prior to expressing components from the bag structure exteriorly thereof as required. Examples of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,512 to Bull, Jr. wherein a spring construction in association with a polymeric film bag effects squeezing of contents from interiorly of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,551 to Kopt sets forth a dispenser system wherein a polymeric bag is directed through spaced rollers to effect pressurizing of contents within the bag to effect its expressing from the bag as required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,488 to Gurzan utilizes a further example of a flexible bag and a valving arrangement for directing components from the bag as required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,428 to Spatz utilizes a pump chamber to effect pressurizing of bag contents with a housing to effect flow from the bag contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,261 to Strenger provides for a beverage dispensing organization utilizing pressurizing systems for effecting flow of material from the chamber of the organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pump dispensing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.